MONAMA'S CHILDHOOD CRUSH
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Even though Monama always talks a big game and acts like he's only looking out for number one, he has had one other person in his life that matters to him and this girl his class President. Monoma x kendou


Young heroic love

Monama left his home because he was bored, his parents were both at work and his grandmother had fallen asleep.

Luckily he didn't have to worry about being bored for long, he lived right across from the park, maybe someone here would have an interesting quark he could copy, like Lazer feet, that would be nice, that way he could destroy these goofy shoes his mother had gotten him.

When he entered the park,he saw a bunch of little kids like himself who had interesting quirks just waiting for him to copy.

In the corner of the park he saw a blond-haired boy who was making mini explosions in his hands, he was yelling at some green-haired boy.

That looked like an interesting quirk to copy. He began to walk towards the blond-haired boy when a beach ball hit the back of his head!

"Ow!" Monama said as he rubbed his head and looked over to see who had thrown there ball at him. He blushed a little as he saw her. It was a girl about his age but she seemed slightly taller than he was with beautiful long orange hair.

" Are you ok?" The girl asked as she picked up her beach ball

"Uh..Ya I'm fin." Monama replied as he tried to hide his blushing.

" Are you sure, your cheeks look red?"

" I'm fine ok!" Monama yelled back at her. He immediately regretted yelling at her and was about to apologize when he felt a hard smack to the back of the head! He immediately fell to the ground.

" You know it's really rude to talk to someone you just met like that."

The orange-haired girl said as she stood above him.

" I'm sorry." Monama Replied.

"That's better, anyway sorry my ball hit you, I guess your head was too big to miss." The orange-haired girl said as she pulled him up and back onto his feet.

"My Name's Itsuka kendou, what's yours?"

Monama looked away from Kendou.

"Neito Monama."

"Nice to meet you Monama."kendou said as she bowed.

Monama bowed as well but didn't reply.

"Hey, why didn't you say nice to meet you?" Kendou asked.

" you're just a bully you hit me I don't need you say nice to meet you."

Monama Replied.

"I only hit you because you were being rude to me."

The two looked away from each other for a moment before Kendou broke the silence.

"Sorry...What quirk do you have?"

Monama didn't look back but did reply.

" I can copy other people's quirks for at least five minutes."

"Really, That's so cool, can you copy mine?"

Monama then looked back at her with a look of surprise.

"Uh...I could try, what can you do?"

kendou grew her hands to an enormous size.

"All I can do is make my hands bigger, it's not as cool as what you can do." Her hands went back to there original size.

"Now can you do it?"

Monama nodded his head and copied her Hand growth.

"Wow, that's so cool..I bet with a cool quirk like that, you'll be a great hero someday."

"Probably, I'm gonna be the best hero ever, no Villain can stop me. Heck, I'll be more famous than all might!"

kendou sweatdropped.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, I mean All might is pretty powerful."

" Ya but I can just copy his power as long as he's around me, ill be the most famous hero on the planet, no other heroes will Evan come close to being as good as me." As Monama finished his speech he noticed kendou looking slightly disappointed.

"Uh...Don't worry kendou, I mean just because I'm going to be the best hero out there doesn't mean you still couldn't be a hero and if you play your cards right, you could be my sidekick."

kendou narrowed her eyes.

"Don't count me out just because you have a cool quirk, for all you know I could be the next big hero and you would be my sidekick."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

(Many Years later)

Monama looked at his phone and the clock on it showed it was 4:15 am, if he tried to go back to sleep now, he could at least get a few more hours of sleep before he had to go to his agency.

He turned his head and looked back at his sleeping wife.

He quietly got back into bed with her and as he did he felt her cling to him as he got closer.

He sniffed her long orange hair and pulled her closer to him,

She buried herself into his chest as he did so.

He moved his hand over to her stomach were there unborn child was growing inside.

Monama knew he had a good life, he knew that he hadn't become the super famous hero he wanted to be when he was a little kid and he never had the chance to rub that success in the faces of those idiots from class 1-A but still he had a wonderfully happy life, while he wasn't as famous as Midoriya or Bakugo he was still a very successful hero.He and his wife had high incomes as hero's but he had to mostly handle the heroics while she was pregnant.

He kissed his wife on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I love you kendou."

The end


End file.
